School Days
by Alionia
Summary: The rain pelted on her back, and even though she was wearing a thick jacket over her outfit, she could feel her clothes become damper as time dragged on. She didn't dare move or even look around for shelter; however, as she knew that if she moved even an inch she could be detected by enemy forces. Human AU, with Fem!Australia X New Zealand. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**School Days, Chapter One**

_a/n:_ _Hey there! This is my first ever story that I have published here, so after reading it, if you could please take the time to review and give some useful criticism, that would be great!_

* * *

The rain pelted on her back, and even though she was wearing a thick jacket over her outfit, she could feel her clothes become damper as time dragged on. She didn't dare move or even look around for shelter; however, as she knew that if she moved even an inch she could be detected by enemy forces. So, instead she crouched under the window where an important meeting was taking place.

Her brown hair was limply hanging from her head, and some of it even fell in her eyes. She didn't move it though, as this task needed her ears only. She strained to listen to the faint voices coming out of the open window, but they were drowned out by the constant roar of the rain. Damn. Well, since she couldn't hear anything, she figured that there were only two options she had; either move closer to the open window, which was dangerous as she could be seen through said open window by the enemy, or cut her losses and leave. The latter seemed like the better option, and if her bosses got mad at her, she could tell them she killed a few solders on the way out, thus thinning their forces. Besides, she didn't care what they thought; they weren't the ones risking their neck. The only reason why she was her doing this was because they had told her that if she didn't do this and come back they would kill her best friend.

Her light green eyes scanned the ground and the surrounding area as her head moved slowly as she rose up. She started to walk onto the pathway, passing a soldier. He walked past her calmly, not realising that she wasn't on his side, and then turned around, his mouth open, about to shout out a warning. However, a quick uppercut punch to the jaw ensured that he made no noise to alert anyone else as he crumpled to the ground unconscious before his throat was slit open by the dagger in her hand. No doubt someone had heard him hitting the ground, but she hoped that it would be mistaken something else and no one would set off the alarm. She didn't really care though if it was set off; as a challenge was always fun. Quickly, she took the man's hat and t-shirt and put them on over her clothes after removing most of the blood. However, a small amount remained, but the shirt and hat was dark navy in colour so it wasn't that noticeable. At least now she looked a bit like a guard with the dark blue jeans she was wearing, as the whole uniform was dark blue.

Continuing to walk along the path, she didn't encounter any more guards until she got quite close to the wall. There, she passed more than one guard, but they didn't notice she wasn't one of them. In fact, they were quite relaxed. It wasn't until the alarm went off did they start running around and panicking. She also started to run around, but only to fool the guards into thinking that she was one of them. After all, it would be suspicious if she just calmly walked around while the siren was blaring. She ran around for a bit, blending in with the panicking guards, but the whole time she was looking for an exit. However, when the alarm first went off, all the entry and exit gates were closed and sealed. Turning around she decided to find somewhere to hide before a heavy blow to the head knocked her out.

* * *

She slowly blinked open her eyes, and stared blankly at the wall. She had a massive headache, and all she could do was tried not to move, as moving made it worse.

"Eh, It seems like the little mouse has woken up" The voice came from her left, and she sharply turned her head in that direction, ignoring the spike of pain in her head. "It's a pity that she got caught by the tiger."

"I'm no more of a mouse than you are a tiger, and you can trust me on that, Gilbert." She replied, and relaxed slightly, as she knew the man that was now walking towards her. However, she didn't relax completely, as that could be the difference between life and death. His name was Gilbert Mehler, and he was an albino, so his hair was snow white and his eyes were blood red. He crouched down in front of her and she looked up, not trusting him enough to look him in the eye. Even though she knew him, it had been five or six years since she last saw him and a lot could change in that time.

He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him and she winced slightly, his nails digging into her face.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you of all people would have joined them." His eyes left hers, and they travelled down her body. "Is that blood on your t-shirt? Eh, that's not the point. They point is, why are you working for them? You know what they want to change the world into, and you are the last person I know who would want that. You must be out of your mind!" He tightened his grip on her face and she winced as red eyes meet green.

"They have him." She answered, knowing that the albino would understand. "They have him, and I can't let him die." She started to choke up, she hadn't told anyone else this and it had been weighing on her for too long. "P-please help him." Tears now were running down her face freely, before being brushed away by two thumbs.

"Shh," He whispered "Hey, it's going to be alright. I'll see what I can do." He hesitated briefly, and then asked another question. "Maya… That's why you're helping them though, right?" And when she nodded he stood back up and smiled briefly at her. "Don't worry. I'll sort something out for you." He started to walk out of the room, leaving the girl sobbing quietly behind her.

* * *

She wiped her eyes, trying to remove the evidence of the tears that were streaming down her cheeks only moments ago. She hated herself for crying, but the weeks of being blackmailed, not seeing her best friend and then keeping it all bottled up had to burst eventually. She didn't know if she could trust Gilbert, but she had no other choice. Well, she did, as she had a bobby pin in the hair and her captors had forgotten to take it from her, but she figured she could pick the lock later once she worked out what side Gilbert was on and if he was actually going to help her or not. Her thoughts then drifted back to high school, where they had both known each other.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. Light was streaming through her window and into her eyes. Muttering a curse under her breath she grabbed her bed covers and pulled them over her head. Smiling slightly and the darkness she started to drift off to sleep again before someone tugged the bed covers off her and they fell to the floor. She glared at the offender and he grinned cheekily at her, before throwing her uniform at her and leaving the room. She sat up and glared at the uniform, before grabbing it and walking into her bathroom. It was her first day at Gakuen high. Gakuen High is a legendary school, where only the very best from each country were offered a place. She was this year's person from Australia, and the boy who had just woke her up was the person from New Zealand for this year, Brett.

She had known Brett for years, practically since she could walk. Their fathers were business partners for a building firm in Australia and New Zealand, so they often visited each other's place in their respective countries since the age of two or three. Ever since then, they had been best friends and they would constantly talk over the phone and Skype later in life. So when they had both been offered a place at Gakuen high, they were overjoyed at the chance to attend school together and see each other in person on a daily basis. They even decided to share a dorm room, however, they each had their own bedroom and bathroom, and the doors had locks on them, though both of them hardly ever used them. It had been a week since they had moved in, as the school had them move in a week before the term began, so they can organise their items and get used to the school and the town surrounding it.

She closed the bathroom door behind her and quickly got changed, before grabbing a brush and running it through her hair. She was lucky, having hair that didn't knot easily. She smirked, thinking of Brett's short brown hair that was styled into two brown curls on both sides of his head and how hard it would be to brush. She brushed it into a simple ponytail, and tied a light green ribbon that matched her eyes to keep it in place. She figured that she may as well show some national pride, and green and gold were Australian colours. Gold for winning and green for… Well, she didn't really know. But it didn't matter. She was displaying national pride, and that's what mattered.

Leaving the bathroom, she grabbed her sneakers and socks then walked into the kitchen, where both her and Brett's bedrooms connected to it. The dorm was set up simply- Two bedrooms, each with a connecting bathroom and a kitchen. There were more dorms either side of hers, and even above her, as it was set up like an apartment block. Glancing at Brett's room, she discovered that the door was closed. He was most likely getting ready, as it took him longer than her to get ready. Putting some bread in the toaster, she opened the fridge to get out the butter and vegemite, but when she grabbed the jar of vegemite, it seemed odd. Like it wasn't the correct weight, or the diameter was too large. Putting the butter on the bench, she twisted the jar around so she could see the label, and she was presented with… Her mortal enemy. Marmite. And since she was so particular about vegemite, there was only one person who would have switched it around. The Kiwi.

She stormed over to his bedroom door with the offending jar in hand, and pounded on his door. Without waiting for a reply, she slammed open the door to find an almost naked guy in front of her. He had dark green eyes with short brown hair that was shaped into two curls on both sides of his head. With a very mainly shriek, he grabbed his bed covers and wrapped them around his waist, even though he was wearing boxers with kiwi fruits on them. She rolled her eyes, and then showed him the jar of marmite.

"What. The. Flipping. Hell. Is. This?" She breathed out angrily. "What gave you the right to swap my precious around with this piece of shit?"

He hesitated for a bit. "...Did you just make a Lord of the Rings reference?" He asked timidly, trying to change the subject while at the same time avoiding her murderous glare as his eyes were raised to the ceiling.

She huffed out a puff of air. "Stop trying to change the subject. I know you did this monstrous and shameful crime." She quickly crossed the room and pushed him back, pinning him against a wall. "Why?!" His cheeks turned bright red as he struggled to keep the bed sheet up around his waist as he was pushed into the wall, all the while spluttering about something. She noticed this and rolled her eyes. "My god… You're wearing boxers for sake! Besides, I've seen a naked guy before, no big deal."

He spluttered even more, his whole face was even turning a bright red, before actually being able to make a sentence. "P-please, I'm sorry…" He grinned kinda nervously before asking another question. "A-also… W-when did you see a naked guy?" If it was possible, his face turned even brighter red.

She stared at him for a bit, before replying. "I walked in on my dad once or twice in the shower. Accidentally." She shrugged before taking a step back. "Oh, and if you don't hurry up you'll be late for school." She said before walking out of his room.

"Does this mean I'm off the hook? He yelled back, before a jar of marmite splattered into the wall next to his head, some of it even landing in his head. He stuck out his tongue at the back that was now closing his door, and even though he couldn't see her face he could have sworn that she had a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**School Days, Chapter Two**

_a/n:_ _Okay, this is the final chapter. Thank you guys for reading!_

* * *

She rested her head against the cell wall, and wound her hands around the chain. It was nice of them to only chain her wrists to the wall, and not her ankles as well, so it's easier for her to escape. However… Something didn't seem right. They couldn't be this lax about security, could they? Maybe they were waiting for her to escape, so they could follow her back to her bosses and their base. Or maybe there was another, darker reason. Either way, she wasn't going to escape till Gilbert got back, so she can make sure that they aren't going to offer a rescue plan to rescue him. And with that thought, she went back to reminiscing about high school.

* * *

When she first arrived at the gym with Brett, she was told to stand under her country's flag, and wait for further instructions. Since the flags were lined up in alphabetical order in rows of twenty, she said goodbye to Brett, told him that she'll find him and stood under her flag. Looking to either side of her, she saw the person from Austria and an empty spot for the person from Argentina. Looking around, she could see and hear people from all different cultures and countries.

She stood there for another twenty minutes, until a man walked onto the small stage at the front and tapped the microphone. She recognised him as Jan Eliasson, one of the leaders of the UN and one of the founders of Gakuen High. Tapping on the microphone again, all the chatter died away. "Hello to each and every one of you. Welcome to Gakuen High, and congratulations to getting in." Someone snickered behind her, and she rolled her eyes. "As you probably already know, you are the best of the best from each of your countries, so I expect amazing results at the end of the year. After all, graduating all but guarantees succuss in whatever career you decide to take." He glanced behind him, to a short lady with brown hair dressed up rather fancy. "I'm now going to pass you over to your headmaster Kaerna Peng. Have fun at your new school!" And with that, he passed the microphone to Miss Peng, hopped off the stage and disappeared through one of the many doors that lead to the world outside the small room.

Tapping the microphone with a perfectly manicured nail, Miss Peng tutted, before speaking with an impossibly high voice. "Good afternoon students. You are the bright new hopes of the future, and I have very high expectations for you." She droned on and on, and for Maya it all started to blur together, though she snapped out of it when she heard the word 'timetable'. She tunned back in just in time to hear "When your country name is called, please come forward and collect your timetable from my associates at the door at the rear." Pausing for a bit, she looked up from her palm cards and at the students, then looked back down. "Afghanistan. Albania. Algeria. …" Maya waited impatiently for Australia to be called. After all, this was it. When she got her timetable, it was proof that she was actually tarting the next stage of her life. She didn't tell Brett, because she was afraid that he would laugh at her, but it seemed almost surreal to her. "Australia, Austria, …" With that, she started to move to the door at the rear of the gym, and to collect her timetable from the man next to the door.

* * *

It was a few weeks after she got her timetable, and Maya was currently in S&E. She had finished copying down the text on the whiteboard (it was on economics) so she got out a drawing that she'd been working on for the past few days. It was a drawing of the view from the window of the ranch she'd lived on for half a year. It was a beautiful sight, as it had a gum tree with all sorts of Australian wildlife near it, and the sun was setting on the horizon. She continued drawing for a bit, before she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, she recognised that it was Mrs O'Callaghan, the teacher of this class.

Mrs O'Callaghan's grey eyes stared lifelessly at the drawing, before looking at the green ones in front of her. "Look, Maya, this is a good drawing and all, but in my class you must remain on task. Now put that away and hurry up and finish copying down what's on the board."

Maya rolled her eyes and didn't move to put away her drawing. "Miss, I've already finished that." She replied in a disinterested tone of voice.

Mrs O'Callaghan turned back. "One, I am called Mrs Callaghan and two, you don't speak back to teachers at all. Go outside and I will speak to you privately." Maya rolled her eyes again and got out of her seat and walked to the door of the classroom. However, sensing something, she turned back around to see Gilbert's thumbs up and Brett's smirk.

* * *

Maya looked up, hearing the distant uneven beat of footsteps coming towards her cell. A moment later, Gilbert came in, with four or five guards. He bent down next to her and unlocked her cuffs, and helped her stand up. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and then started muttering to her. "Eh, sorry about this, standard protocol, that's all. That's why the soldiers are here…" He trailed off, unsure of what to do. Maya grinned on the outside and said it wasn't a bother anyway, but on the inside, she was frowning. This wasn't the Gilbert she remembered. The Gilbert she remembered wouldn't of cared about the rules at all.

Gilbert was the represented from Prussia. Even though Prussia wasn't a country anymore, the founders still wanted to include someone from the area where Prussia used to be. No one knew why though. Gilbert was an albino, which means he had red eyes, white hair and pale skin. He often disregarded the rules, and was best friends with the reps from Spain and France. He got along well with Maya in school, as they both had a 'healthy' lack of care for the rules.

Gilbert grabbed her arm, flashed an apologetic smile and led her up the steps from her cell, and she was flanked by the guards as they started to ascend.

* * *

Maya walked into the cafeteria and winced slightly as an inferno of noise greeted her. Walking across the space, she grabbed a chair, pulled it out and sat down in it at the table she usually sat with. On her table there was her, Brett, Gilbert and a few other people. Gilbert leaned over the table and took a bite out of his meat pie before asking a question, his words all muffled by the food in his mouth. She understood what he was saying though. "Mrs Callaghan shouted at me for a few minutes, and then let me go. God, the old woman is so annoying." She reached into her bag and pulled out a vegemite sandwich. "What's her problem anyway? I aced the last test we did in S&E."

Brett rolled his eyes and spoke over the din that the other students were making. "It's a known fact that she can't handle students with sass. I though you knew this." Maya grinned at him while another student on their table elbowed him and told him not to inflate her already large ego. Brett looked down at him timetable and frowned. He and Maya practically had the same timetable, with the only exception being that they had their cooking classes at the same time, but in different classes. "Oi, Maya, we have sport and science this afternoon. Wanna skive?"

Maya thought for a moment, taking a bite out of her sandwich, and then shook her head. "I dunno, what are we doing in sport? Are we still doing cricket or have we moved onto a different sport?"

"Don't you remember? Miss Brown said that starting today we're doing football." He replied, not even bothering to look up from his timetable.

"Rugby or Soccer? After all, Miss Brown is British." She said, finishing off her sandwich.

"Soccer." He said, now putting away his timetable.

"Okay, it's a deal." Maya said, grabbing her bag and standing up. "Anyone else coming along, or is it going to be just me and Brett?" When everyone else declined, she looked at Brett, who was also standing up. "No point waiting around. Let's go." He nodded and together they walked out of the cafeteria, across the school grounds and out the gate. "So where do you wanna go?" She asked him.

"I dunno. I just downloaded a whole bunch of movies, so we could go back home." He replied, walking beside her. "Do you think we could grab some take away on the way back though? I don't have any food on me and I don't feel like cooking."

"Yeah, sure. There's a Macca's around the corner. ...Hey, are you okay? You've been acting weird for the last few days, like you've been really quiet around me and stuff. Did I do anything wrong?" She inquired, shooting a puzzled glance at him.

Brett stopped walking completely, and his face started turning red. Maya doubled back a few steps so she could face him and waited for his answer. "Um… W-well…" He strutted, his face looking like a tomato. "I-I-I… Oh, screw it." And he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

She reached the top of the stairs and stopped in shock. Looking around, she could see her bosses. Her Bosses. "G-gilbert?" She inquired. She turned to ask him another question but stopped.

Gilbert's face was expressionless, and it betrayed no emotion at all. "Maya, this was a test to see if you could be trusted if you were captured during a mission." He spoke in a monotone, his red eyes dull and lifeless. "Sadly, it turned out that you aren't. You're no longer any use to us." As he was speaking, another guard dragged in a man who was very badly underfed, and you could clearly see his bones through his skin. He looked up and eyes met. Numbly, Maya could feel something wet run down her cheeks, but he was more important than anything else. The guard shoved him forward, and then a dagger was thrown at both of their feet.

One of her bosses started speaking to both of them, a fat guy with a bald head. "You have two choices. Either one of you kills the other, or you both die together. No matter what you do, it will still be entertainment for us." He shifted from one foot to another. "Now hurry up and kill each other. Maya and Brett met eyes and had a silent conversation with each other, and then Maya kicked away her dagger, and hugged him, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Oh, how boring." She heard the fat man say. "Oh well. Someone hurry up and kill them." She felt a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder (or was it nervous?) and she pulled back to look at him. She was just about to smile at him before bullets ripped through both of them turning their worlds red.


End file.
